The Amazing Note
by taru taru animegal
Summary: Original oneshot. Three days after the KH2 ending, Riku gets Fanmail from an unknown person. It turns out to be a ‘you're a fan if…’ list. But what's in this letter? and what happens afterwords...?


The Amazing Note (10 reasons you're a KH fan)

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Summary: Original oneshot. Three days after the KH2 ending, Riku gets a letter from an unknown person. It turns out to be a 'you're a fan if…' list. But what's the content, and what happens after he's done reading?

A/N: I have gone through the whole thing and re-wrote most of it… I'm so glad this computer has spell & grammar check on it!XD I found so many mistakes… but at least I found them! So yes, I really do owe DieChan an apology. I went through the whole story, and it looked terrible. WAY too many red and green underlined spots… But anyway, I changed all that I thought necessary and deleted and added a few things. So, feel free to re-read it, or you could just wait until chapter 1 is up!

And without further ado, the revised version of The Amazing Note!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three days after they defeated Xemnas, and Riku was no happier. He couldn't say why, he just wasn't happy… it felt like he was missing something important. Something… light. Or was it someone…

Riku was getting the mail. He had gotten a ton of fan mail after all of the battles and such. Sora got even more. But all in all, he wasn't going to waste postage, or time, on reading some fan girls love letter.

But then, something caught his eye. Only one letter was there, and it had no return address. On top of that, the letter had a title. "your only a fan if…" _'your only a fan if what? And what are you a fan of? '_ he thought, deciding he could open at least one fan letter. He put the letter in his pocket, went to the beach, and went to the smallest island to sit on the Paupu tree. Soon, he started to read:

**You're a Kingdom Hearts fan if:**

**1: you know that Xemnas is an anagram for Mansex**

**2: you say "dance, water dance!" anytime you see water**

**3: you bug everyone around you by saying, "got it memorized?" after every sentence**

**4: you ask a cashier to give you 2,000 munny instead of 20 dollars**

**5: you squealed when Sora started crying in front of Riku**

Riku's eye twitched at this, though, he still didn't know where this was going…

**6: you attack any shadow with a key**

**7: you own all the games, including the ones not realized yet.**

**8: you own posters of all the characters, and there hanging up in your room to the point your friends yell at you.**

**9: you can make grilled cheese with your hands**

**10: You read, watch, Etc. SoRiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, or Cleon stuff**

Now, Riku was gagging. He'd never thought about Sora in that way, but as the situation grew in his mind, the more he started to believe that he may actually LIKE Sora. Though, he still had some doubts. He folded up the very long note, and as if on cue, Sora hopped over the tree to be with his said best friend.

"Hey Riku, what's up? You finally give in to reading fan mail?" he asked. Riku, at this point, was trying so hard to fight back a blush. By the way Sora's face didn't change, He knew it was working.

"No, this note's just a list of… things to do." He said mostly to himself. He was very proud of the excuses he was making!

"Oh… well, Kairi wanted me to come get you. She said something about a big surprise." He said. Kairi, The one person who he thought was the one he liked, and Sora being the one he was jealous of. Now, he KNEW it was the other way around.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys in a few minutes. Gotta think, ya know?"

"Ok, but please try to hurry. Selphie's coming, too!" Sora said. I shuttered. In two years Selphie became the most hyper person in the world. Now, you can't go anywhere with that girl without her having sugar in her hand. And usually, it was pixie sticks… that were a yard long…

Riku sighed. He knew this was going to be a long day. "Sora, what do I do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been ten minutes since Sora had gone to get the silver-haired teen, and he hadn't shown up. Sora was getting worried, and everyone else was getting impatient.

"Where is he? If he doesn't get here soon, he'll miss the surprise!" Kairi said. They had all gone to her house for the surprise because she insisted it was the best place to 'watch it;' whatever 'it' was.

"Maybe one of us should get him, ya?" Wakka said while kicking his blitzball between himself and Tidus.

"I'll go look for him" Sora said, getting his black jacket and heading for the door. Yes, he STILL hasn't changed his clothes! But then… nobody else has, either…

As he reached for the door handle that would lead him outside, he was surprised when the door opened by itself, making him fall to his death; or so he thought. Instead he fell into the arms of the silver-haired teen he was to set out to find.

"Going somewhere?" Riku said, blushing ever-so-slightly before lightly pushing the smaller brunette off himself. He smirked when he saw a blush creep on the said boy's face.

"N-no… I-I was just g-going to go g-get you… e-everyone was getting impatient…" Sora stuttered, trying to keep himself steady on the slippery wooden floor.

Riku raised an eyebrow at this, "I wasn't even gone ten minutes and everyone has a fit? And why are you stuttering like that" He said, more curious than angry. The truth was; Sora himself didn't know why he was stuttering. Could it be from not being able to keep his balance? Or was it because of the sudden closeness to his best friend…?

Sora decided to ignore the latter question and answer the previous comment. "Sorry…"

"Let's just go see the surprise that Kairi has, okay?" Sora nodded, and the two boys went into the living room.

"Where were you, Riku!? You're gonna miss it!" Kairi scolded, hands on her hips like a cheerleader. She then sighed and took a seat next to the hyperactive Selphie. The two boys sat on the floor, next to the foot of the couch, waiting for the surprise the red-head had promised them all morning.

"Alright! The surprise I want all of you to watch is…"

Three…

Two…

One…

"The Full-Length Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2 Movies!!!" everyone else in the room practically boomed. Sora & Riku's eyes went wide, one from pure excitement, but the other for a completely different reason;

The horror of watching himself… Hurt the one he cared about the most…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone including Riku handled the first half of the movie pretty well. But as the first movie started winding down, painful memories came into play… and as the scene when 'Riku' fought Sora came into play, the eldest teen couldn't handle it anymore. He snuck out of the house, making sure no one paid attention to him as he left. He made it out without a hitch… or so he thought…

Sora wasn't paying as much attention to the movie as the others were, and he saw Riku leave, obviously out of pain. He waited for the next scene to come on, where he sacrificed his heart to save Kairi (which, soon after he started to regret) and left to the one place he knew he'd be…

The secret cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku was in his rowboat, sailing to the Island he knew would make him feel better. He needed to work out his thoughts, and the best time to do it was when nobody was on the small island. He landed on the shore and pulled his boat up onto the beach so it wouldn't float away on him. Soon after, he left to go think in the cave.

What he failed to notice, however, was that another boat that was headed towards the small island. Sora was really worried about him, and unknown to everyone else, he knew that when Kairi brought out the movies, Riku was on the verge of crying. Yes, Sora could read Riku like a book, no matter how sad the book was sometimes.

Sora parked his boat next to Riku's and decided to wait a while before actually checking on the other boy. He sat on the sand and waited patently for the right moment.

Riku sighed. "How can I go back? It would mean I'd have to face those terrible memories? If Sora saw me like this… I don't know what I'd do." He laid his back on a part of the cave that didn't have old pictures and good memories. Well, at least SOME good memories.

That's when Riku saw it. The horror of his life. He saw the hand-drawn picture of Sora and Kairi sharing a Paupu fruit. Was this what Sora really desired…?

Then he did it. He started letting out all the bottled up sadness since he was four in the form of tears. He couldn't bare the pain anymore.

Unrequited love really hurts.

Just then, Sora's heart started to hurt like crazy. He knew that Riku had started crying; it was the same feeling he had the first time Riku had cried in front of him. He ran over to the cave, and silently made his dramatic entrance.

Riku hadn't noticed Sora as he entered the cave. His head hurt too much to even think straight. _'Who the heck made the movie anyway? And how on earth did they film it?'_ the brunette thought as he walked over to his best friend. His suspicions about Riku crying were right. And he couldn't bare it. He reached down and touched his friend's shoulder.

"Hey Riku, why are you crying? Was the movie that bad?" he said, kneeling on the grey sand as he tried to be comforting. He really had no idea why he was crying, but at the same time, he had every idea.

Now Riku, being one with much pride, tried his best to stop sobbing before he confronted the love of his life with the hardest thing he ever had to do.

" No… it's not the movie… it's.. just that part of the movie. I shouldn't have gone and got myself into that mess… I put both you and Kairi in danger… In truth, I didn't want to hurt you." He said, his voice slowly getting quieter with every word said. Sora nodded; it was his turn to speak. But before he got to say anything, Riku yelled "And then I had to go and forget you! I'm so stupid…" his palm now had nail marks in them.

" Dude, we've been over this. It wasn't your fault! If it was your fault, I never would've…" Sora started to trail off, knowing what he was going to say, but afraid of how the other teen would handle it…

Yes, Sora liked the silver-haired angel. Very much.

"Never would've what…Sora?" Riku asked. This was getting pretty interesting.

"I…I…I can't say it" the boy finally sighed as he slumped down on the other side of Riku, not caring where his back was. He knew that his back was now probably colored in chalk, but didn't care. All he wanted was something more than unrequited love.

This was the cue for Riku to bring out the note. "Look at the first ten on this list…" He told his spiky-haired friend. He grabbed the note and started reading it in his head, and as he looked at number ten, he did exactly what Riku had done before.

"W-who…Wrote…This!?" Sora asked, nearly throwing the paper out of his hand. He knew the answer; he just wanted to make sure his mind wasn't tricking him. "… I dunno… there was no name, just this list. I think it's a fan girl or something." Riku stated. "What do you think?"

Sora sighed. He didn't want to hide his feelings any longer. _'If this goes on any longer, I think I'll break down…'_ his mind was made up. Even if the love wasn't returned, he'd tell his feelings right then and there.

Whether if he liked it or not.

"Riku… I have to tell you something. And please, hear me out before you say anything." Sora said. The other nodded, signaling the other to start.

"Therese another reason why I searched everywhere for you… you're not just a best friend to me, Riku… I searched everywhere for you because I…I…I love you…" he finally got it out of his system, and now he felt like the world was dying beneath his feet once again.

Riku stared shocked at the now blushing boy in front of him, trying to decide what to do. But when the younger one saw the look on his face; he started crying. Riku only knew one thing to do. He pulled the crying angel close to him and started comforting him. He finally knew why Sora went through all that pain and suffering for him. And best of all…

He finally knew… his love was returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about six more minutes, Sora finally calmed down enough to hear what his soon-to-be lover had to say.

"Heh, so you love me too, huh?" the older one said, looking down at the dumbfounded teen on his chest. "Too!? You mean you…?"

"Yes, Sora, I love you too. I didn't try to wake you up for nothing… And I tried so hard not to forget… I'm sorry…" He said. Both boys looked into each others eyes, both deep in thought. But then Riku broke the silence once again.

"But… I wanted to ask you about the picture where you and Kairi Shared a Paupu fruit. What was that about?" He asked. Sora froze. The chalk the covered his back was the chalk the picture the boy was talking about. Kairi was going to be pissed!

"It was only a picture…" he thought out loud for the older guy. Just then, Riku got up and was exiting the cave. "Riku!? A-are you mad at me??? Please don't go!" Sora nearly pleaded as Riku was halfway through the cave entrance. The elder boy shook his head.

"I'm not mad. I'll be back in a minute, I promise." Then, the elder was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to Sora, Riku was running as fast as he could to the smaller island that held the only Paupu fruit tree known to man. He climbed up the lopsided tree and grabbed the star-shaped fruit that would change his life forever. He then saw another boat in the distance that was going to ruin everything if he was caught by that boat;

It was Kairi.

He quickly ran over to the cave and hid the entrance some, in hope that she would look everywhere but in the cave they were in first. Riku loved the brunette to death, but he also knew that Kairi liked the boy, too. He didn't want to see his other best friend hurt.

Riku squeezed through the entrance to find his angel staring at the dim-lit ceiling, waiting patently for his return.

Sora was so relived when Riku returned; he literally stood up and hugged the boy to death. … then he saw the Fruit.

"R-riku? Is that… a paupu fruit?" He asked eyes wide and stupidly standing there. The elder nodded, slicing the fruit in half. "What's a picture to the real thing?" he retorted, handing the boy the one of the two halves. Sora blushed.

"We'd better hurry. If we don't get back soon, Kairi's gonna come looking for us." Riku said, knowing that the red-head was already on the island searching for the two. Eyes widened once again; Sora also knew of the crush Kairi had on him, and also knew that she would be hurt. They soon after started eating the fruit slowly, but at the same time fast.

Both boys started to feel funny as they ate the fruit. It was sweet, and at the same time sour. But what both boys didn't know yet, was that there hearts were slowing down and speeding up by the power of the fruit. And finally, when both of them were done, there heartbeats were in sync.

Then, they kissed, neither one of them wanting to breathe any air but there own. After a few more seconds, however, they disdainfully let go for air just as Kairi made her way into the now crowded cave.

"Hey, you two okay? The second movie is gonna start soon." She asked, noticing that some things were different, though, she couldn't put her finger on it. Both the boys shook there heads; they were more than ok.

"We'll be out in a minute Kairi." the older one said. "We just have to talk about something real quick." "Alright, but hurry up! The others are gonna murder me!" she said, leaving for the boat that would take her home.

"…Does this means we're boyfriends?" Sora said bluntly. Riku chuckled. "Yes, Cheesy blunt boy. But…" he turned his head to the entrance. "I don't think we should tell anyone. Not yet, at least." Sora nodded, knowing that not just Kairi would be upset at the news.

There friends, parents, and everyone else they knew wouldn't fully accept it, no matter how easy they took it. They had to keep it a secret.

No matter what.

So with that thought, and another quick kiss, they were walking over to the impatient girl, tapping her foot, but smiling all the more at her two best friends.

Not knowing of the adventures that lie ahead.

Owari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: 0-0 oi… I hadn't noticed how late it was! Or that I spent 3 hours re-writing the Prologue… But it was worth it! It's been bugging me for months, and I finally got the time and willpower to get it done.

Anywho, Flames will be given to Kyuubi, since I refuse to read them. Constructive criticism is nice, but nothing too harsh, ne? And even if I am writing a new chapter (or if you've already read this) Reviews would be nice!!! Thank kuu!!!

I'll get the next chapter done soon, I promise!!!

Taru-Chan


End file.
